


Stole

by WolfDragonGod



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDragonGod/pseuds/WolfDragonGod





	Stole

Stole

By WDG

I am setting right beside you...I can help but wonder how you did it.

This inpossible feat of fate...funny fate should be said here after all it is in my life 24/7.

I turn and look at him when he calls my name...nowing your watching.

He leans in for a kiss and who am i to not give him what fate so deems him worthery of.

He smiles as he pulls he gets p and says something about have to get to work.

Now its just us five and i can still feel you eye's on me ...but i pretened to not care or see them...i know that hurts when i do that and i am sorry.

Sometimes though i do hold your gaze with mine and smile at you but not long because i know if i do you well want more.

I can smile at him though...they don't care...but yet no matter what i tell myself you did it anyway you stole in from under me and them.

None of us any the wiser until now...i can see it in the way he cringes when i smile for you.

You Have it now...My heart beating strong for you pumping in tune with yours.

Ha...the fates are truly twisted ...you my rave haird beauty would know that the best wouldn't you.

Because you may have stole my heart but the chains are still attached to him and no matter how hard i fight i can never get the key from him...

It seems Fate has stole

My freedom along with yours...don't you think Rei.


End file.
